Perusuh
by annakim666
Summary: Cerita tentang si model cantik impor Jepun yang selalu bikin masalah bagi Ketua Komdis ganteng nan galak. Kim Donghan x Takada Kenta (GS!) [HoduKen]. JBJ. OOC, GS for uke, bahasa nonbaku dst. Jangan salah lapak plis!
1. Chapter 1

**Perusuh**

 **.**

 **Story by Annakim666**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Donghan x Takada Kenta (GS!) [HoduKen]**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All members of JBJ**

 **.**

 **Leght :**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **Rated :**

 **T-M**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Cerita tentang si model cantik impor Jepun yang selalu bikin masalah bagi Ketua Komdis ganteng nan galak.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, GS for uke, bahasa nonbaku dst.**

 **Dilarang salah lapak!**

* * *

"Oyy! Itu yang pake rok 10 cm di atas lutut! Sini lu!" terdengar teriakan membahana di koridor.

Asal suara itu ya darimana lagi kalo bukan Ketua Komdis yang super galak alias Kim Donghan. Yang diteriakin cuman diem ngefreeze, otaknya lagi bekerja buat nyusun jalur pelarian tercepat dan teraman. Ya secara gituh, koridor lagi rame-ramenya. Anak-anak semuanya pada keluar kelas dan kebanyakan pada mau ke kantin, nggak bedalah sama dua orang yang salah satunya diteriakin oleh Pak Komdis.

"Anjir gua kena lagi!" ucap cewek berpangkat kelas XI dan rambut pirang hasil cat-catan salon terkenal.

"Loh? Mau kemana Ken?" tanya Yongguk dengan muka setengah sadar. Matanya yang sipit mengerjap bingung menatap sobatnya itu. Ya gimana nggak bingung liat temen seperguruannya (sama-sama hasil imporan, bedanya Yongguk _made in China_ dan nggak mentel) yang biasanya ceria langsung pucet kayak mau pingsan.

"Menyelamatkan nyawa! Bye!" Kenta langsung ngacir lari menembus kerumunan anak-anak yang menuju kantin.

"Oi Ken! Katanya mau nraktir gua? Gimana sik?" Yongguk malah ikutan lari kecil tapi kalah sama cewek yang merupakan model majalah sekolah.

"Ntar! Ketemu di kantin!" sambil menelusup di antara murid-murid yang agak panik karena denger teriakkan Donghan (secara Ketua Komdis gitu hlo).

Murid-murid yang ada di koridor segera menyebar dan harap-harap cemas karena takut banget kena tegur dan ceramah dari si Ketua Komdis ganteng itu. Mereka nggak mau lah ya waktu istirahat mereka kepotong dengan nggak berguna.

Yongguk yang tadi ikutan lari sekarang udah berhenti. Ia merelakan kepergian sahabatnya itu demi keselamatan jiwanya. Mengingat banyaknya kasus yang sering dibuat temennya satu itu.

Mulai dari bolos pelajaran dan malah nongkrong di kantin, pake sepatu flatshoes buat sekolah, ngeisengin temen-temen ceweknya, ngemodif seragam sekolahnya ya kayak yang dia pake sekarang ini. Dia bikin roknya jadi super pendek macem di Jepang. Kemeja dikecilin pas badan. Blazernya jangan ditanya lagi, udah penuh tempelan hello kitty (dikira macem jaket jeans kalik -_-). Kalau masalah telat mah udah nggak keitung lagi, dia ratunya berangkat siang. Dia penganut bangun siang buat kesehatan kulit, kan dia sering pulang malem habis _photoshoot_.

Masuk BK? Udah makanan sehari-hari. Guru-guru udah kesel sama tingkah satu bocah ini jadinya ya ngebiarin aja. Perkara kedisiplinan murid udah dipasrahin ke Donghan, termasuk si Kenta ini. Ya jadinya mau nggak mau tiap hari mereka harus ketemu dengan metode Donghan yang ceramah.

Nah dari semua kegilaannya, yang paling berkesan itu pas dia manjat pohon rambutan depan ruang Kepsek. Kurang edan apa coba? Untungnya itu habis pelajaran olahraga jadi Kenta pake celana olahraga. Sekarang Yongguk cuma mandengin tangan Kenta yang melambai-lambai sebagai tanda perpisahan. (Ah elah ntar juga ketemu di kantin, alay lu thor! –kyg)

Sedangkan oknum pengejar Kenta udah nyampe di samping Yongguk. Setelah menyerah menangkap Kenta, napasnya kini terdengar putus-putus.

"Bang Yongguk gimana si?! Kok si Kenta nggak ditangkep," Donghan langsung ngegas si Yongguk yang masih juga ngatur napas.

"Ya gimana ya, Han, namanya juga temen."

"Ah elah, gue kan juga temen lu, Bang!"

Yongguk cuma nyengir-nyengir.

Kantin

Suasananya jelas rame lah, mana lagi jam istirahat. Dimana-mana pada ngantri buat ngambil makanan bayar nanti. Kesempatan kan buat orang-orang macem Sanggyun yang ambil gorengan 5 ngakunya 3.

"Udah dapet gorengannya?" tanya si boncel ( _read_ : Taehyun).

Sanggyun nggak jawab dan langsung nyodorin sepiring gorengan ke meja. Formasi kali ini gak lengkap karena si tiang berjalan lagi ijin karena ada _photoshoot_. Gak tau beneran atau enggak. Yah paling-paling cuma alasan buat bolos aja.

Kenta dateng dengan muka ditekuk sama baju yang nyeplak badan gegara keringetan.

"Haahhh capek gue kalo begini terus,"

"Ya salah lu sendiri make seragam macem kurang bahan gitu,"

"Ini namanya _fashion_ tau?!"

"Serah dah," jawab Taehyun sambil ngelanjutin makan.

"Jan lupa bayarin gua makan!" kata Yongguk kalem.

Sanggyun yang tadinya anteng nyemilin gorengan hasil ngerampok piring Taehyun langsung angkat bicara "Anyingg si beler aja nih yang dibayarin?! Gak asik lu!"

"Hellooo emang kapan elu pernah baarin kita kita?! Sadar diri bangsat!" Taehyun sewot.

"Elu dibayarin gak dibayarin juga tetep ngerampok makanan orang Gyun!" Yongyuk emosi.

Sanggyun mah cengar-cengir mulu.

Mereka lanjut makan sambil ngobrol-ngobrol bercandaan.

Grepp

Sebuah tangan memegang bahu Kenta yang sedang asik duduk-duduk di kantin sambil makan dan nyemilin gorengan.

"Oh di sini toh sembunyinya" ucap seorang laki-laki di belakangnya dengan suara pelan dan dalam.

Kenta ngfreeze lagi buat yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Dia nggak tahu mau ngapain lagi, pelan-pelan dia mau berdiri terus kabur. Udah setengah posisi mau bangun tapi cengkraman di bahunya menguat dan mendudukannya lagi.

"Lu udah gak bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi"

"Mampus…" desis Kenta.

Belum apa-apa Kenta udah ditarik si Komdis ganteng keluar dari kantin. Kenta pasrah bakalan kena semprot habis-habisa plus kena hukuman, antara ngebersihin WC sepulang sekolah atau beberes perpus atau lari keliling lapangan.

' _Wait, ini di luar lagi panas-panas. Mampus gue kalau disuruh lari keliling lapangan. Bisa-bisa langsung jadi areng nih. Nggak laku jadi model lagi dong gue_ ,' batin Kenta nelangsa.

Sepanjang jalan mereka diliatin sama anak-anak. Donghan jalan di depan sambil narik tangan kanan Kenta. Yang ditarik nurut aja, udah pasrah dia kalau karir modelnya cukup sampe di sini. Tapi kalau diinget-inget alasan kenapa dia hobi banget bikin rusuh, mukanya jadi merah sendiri sampe kuping.

Pertama kali Kenta pindah sekolah di sini, dia udah dateng telat dan langsung kena stop di gerbang depan. Dia udah beralasan kalau dia murid baru tapi tetep aja kena stop dan digabungin sama anak-anak yang telat lainnya. Nah ini juga yang ngebikin dia kenal sama Yongguk, Sanggyun dan Taehyun yang telat juga. Mereka berempat berdiri berjajar bareng sama murid-murid yang lain yang sama telatnya. (Jangan tanya Hyunbin kemana, dia berhasil lolos gegara masuk lewat pintu terobosan di belakang kantin. Laknat emang dia nggak ngasih tau ke temen-temennya.)

Pas ditanya alasan telatnya satu-satu, 3 orang itu jawab asal aja sedangkan yang lainnya udah sampe pucet. Yongguk telat gara-gara ketiduran, kalau Sanggyun gegara begadang war ML. Belum sempet Taehyun ngejawab, Sanggyun udah nyerocos duluan.

"Taehyun semalem begadang streaming tutorial penambah tinggi badan."

Taehyun mendelik sambil mukulin Sanggyun sedangkan Kenta nahan ketawa sampe hampir nangis.

"Oke, bisa diterima akal," jawab Donghan santai lanjut ke Kenta.

Giliran Kenta yang hadep-hadepan sama Ketua Komdis ini, dia malah cengo. ' _Anjay Komdisnya aja sebegini gantengnya, gak kuat gua!_ '

"Elu kenapa telat?"

' _Fak! Garang amat yak?!_ '

"Oh itu, aku masih anak baru jadi gak tau jalan," cicit Kenta pelan dan diakhiri senyum tipis yang menampilkan sedikit gingsul di balik bibirnya.

"Baru pindah ya. Gak peduli sih gue. Pokoknya tetep kena hukuman," jawab Donghan dengan muka datar.

Mereka dihukum sama Donghan yang ironisnya temen mereka sendiri. Mereka disuruh lari keliling lapangan plus bersih-bersih lapangan. Donghan merhatiin mereka dari jauh.

"Anjing emang Donghan!" umpat Sanggyun.

"Salah lu sendiri begadang nyampe pagi, Blog!" ucap Yongguk kalem.

"Berisik lu berdua!" Teahyun kesel.

"Si Hyunbin mana nih? Masak gak setia kawan amat."

"Yaelah, kayak gini aja suruh setia kawan. Kalo gua si ogah, Gyun" saut Yongguk masih kalem.

"Heh itu! Gak usah gerombol sambil ngobrol! Bersih-bersih yang bener!" teriak Donghan.

"Anjing! Kuping gua bisa budeg kalo begini ini" Kenta bete.

"Emang si Donghan ini kurang ajar banget, gegara ada kita-kita hukumannya jadi didobel. Bangsat emang dia!" Taehyun nimpali.

"Emang kalian kenal?" tanya Kenta.

"Kita temenan udah dari kelas X gara-gara pernah sekelas," Yongguk ikutan nimbrung.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang bilang,"Kan gue udah bilang, gak usah nggerombol sama ngobrol. Mana yang diobrolin ada di belakangnya lagi."

Mereka berempat langsung diem dan balik badan buat liat orang yang barusan ngomong. Mereka Cuma nyengir, sedangkan yang dihadepin mereka lagi natap horror.

Sekarang Kenta bener-bener geli sendiri kalau keinget sejarah gimana dia kenal sama orang-orang kampret itu. Sampe-sampe dia nggak sadar kalau sekarang udah sampe di ruang kesiswaan yang udah berpuluh kali ia datengin. Tapi bedanya sekarang gak ada guru BK yang udah capek nyatet kredit poin dia. Tangannya yang tadi digandeng Donghan, sekarang udah dilepas dan Donghan sekarang natepin dia.

"Bisa gak elu berhenti bikin gue capek?"

"Gak capek gituh ngelanggar aturan mulu?"

Kenta cuma diem. Dia bukannya takut sama mukanya Donghan yang super nyeremin. Dia milih natepin lantai aja demi keselamatan hidupnya. Ya daripada jantungnya copot gegara mandengin pupil hitam Donghan, juga garis tegas mukanya, belom lagi idungnya yang bangir

"Tiap hari ada aja kelakuan lu"

"Ini dipake!" kata Donghan dengan galak.

Kenta sudah bersiap pergi. Ia nggak ada niatan sama sekali buat ngeganti pake rok yang sesuai aturan yang barusan dikasih Donghan. Kenta jalan pelan ke pintu tapi tiba-tiba Donghan meluk dia dari belakang. Sekarang udah yang ketiga kalinya Kenta ngfreeze dalam seharian ini.

' _Hell! Gue dipeluk Komdis galak!_ '

"Berhenti pake rok super pendek, gue gak mau cowok-cowok napsu liatin paha lu," ucap Donghan dengan lembut.

Kayaknya habis ini Kenta bakal berubah habis-habisan. Karena hatinya udah fix kecanthol Ketua Komdis yang super galak tapi juga super ganteng ini.

FIN/TBC

* * *

Sebenernya gua gak pernah tega bikin GS atau pun BL, tapi ya gimana lagi. Daripada kubikin member x OC dan ngebikin susah ngebayangin kayak apa OCnya (pengalaman dulu sering baca yang begitu dan gagal ngebayanginnya :")

Makasih udah mau mampir :) RnR jangan lupa yak! _Love you all_! Kkkk~


	2. Chapter 2

**Perusuh Chapter 2 or Last**

 **[Note: Rated M! GS for Kenta and Taehyun! Other pairing: little bit GyunTae here!]**

* * *

Sekarang Kenta lagi ngelamun. Di tangannya ada bungkusan yang isinya rok sesuai aturan dari Donghan. Pikirannya lagi terbang kemana-mana. Utamanya sih ke kejadian barusan yang jelas menguncang kejiwaannya. Ya gimana enggak coba, dia baru aja dipeluk Ketua Komdis. Kalo anak-anak yang lain tau pastilah pada syok.

"Ken! Kenta!" teriak Taehyun.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Yaelah ditanyain dari tadi malah cengo," ucap Taehyun kesel.

"Emang tanya?"

"Ahh lama!" kata Sanggyun sambil ngambil bungkusan yang dari tadi dipegang-pegang Kenta.

Sekarang orang-orang natap Kenta bingung pas liat isinya satu set seragam sekolah yang sesuai aturan.

"Elu udah tobat, Ken?" tanya Yongguk setengah nggak percaya.

"Persiapan aja kalo udah waktunya," jawab Kenta kalem alias setengah nggak peduli.

"Anying! Kok gue merinding yak" Taehyun natap Kenta horror.

"Elu juga buruan tobat, cel!" kata Sanggyun sambil meringis karena cubitan di lengannya oleh orang yang ia panggil boncel ( _read_ :Taehyun).

Kenta masih nggak habis pikir sama Ketua Komdis yang satu itu. Apa segitu niatnya sampe ngebeliin dia satu set seragam, padahal tadi bilangnya cuma rok. Atau ini strateginya dia yang udah saking mentoknya ngebikin Kenta pake seragam sesuai aturan.

Tiba-tiba Kenta keinget kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan atau lebih tepatnya dibisikkan Donghan sebelum dia ngacir kabur dari ruangan laknat itu.

"Awas aja kalo besok gue masih liat elu masih pake seragam super sexy macem ini, kelar lo"

Kata-kata yang masih terngiang jelas di telinga Kenta lengkap dengan desisan yang membuatnya merinding bahkan saat mengingatnya.

Kenta berusaha nggak ambil pusing kata-kata itu dan esoknya ia masih memakai seragam favorit hasil modifikasinya. Yah walaupun pagi tadi ia sempat bingung sambil memandangi dua set baju yang ia gantung di depan lemarinya.

"Weitss masih aja dipake seragam kekecilannya Ken?" goda Hyunbin.

Kenapa Hyunbin tau padahal kemarin dia ngilang entah kemana, ya jelas pasti dikasih tau salah satu di antara ketiga temennya itulah. Paling juga si Sanggyun, secara dia kan embernya nggak ketulungan. Kenta yang mendengus sebel dan memutar matanya udah siap-siap mau nendang tiang berjalan sekaligus rekan sesama modelnya. Sayangnya nggak kena karena si tiang berjalan udah kabur duluan sambil cekikikan seneng.

' _Mitamit, orang modal tampang doang otaknya setengah di penggadaian_ ' batin Kenta sambil ngelus dada sendiri.

Kenta sudah berniat akan mengembalikan satu set seragam dari Donghan yang kemarin ia terima. Kalo cuma beli seragam satu set yang baru, itu mah horror dia sekali _photoshoot_ pun masih nyisa banyak. Kecil sih bagi dia. Lah tapi kalo habis itu seterusnya gak diomelin Donghan kan bisa berhentin berdetak lagi jantungnya. Dan Kenta pun memutuskan buat naruh seragamnya di loker sebelum dia balikin ke orang yang ngasih.

"Loh kok gak dipake seragam barunya?" goda Taehyun sambil senyum-senyum gaje yang gak diketahui datangnya darimana dan langsung muncul di balik pintu lokernya bareng Yongguk.

"Kan baru buat persiapan kalo mau tobat, toh mau gue balikin aja ke orangnya," jawab Kenta males.

"Lah? Kemaren katanya beli sendiri?" tanya Yongguk bingung.

"Emang kapan gue bilang gitu? Ahh udahlah mau balik kelas aja gue, bye!"

Kenta langsung ngacir pergi sebelum semakin diberondong pertanyaan sama Taehyun yang kalau udah _mode detective_ nggak bakal bisa diberhentiin tanyanya.

"Kayaknya ada yang aneh deh," ucap Taehyun menyelidik.

"Mungkin," jawab Yongguk sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli.

Kenta yang tadi bilangnya mau ke kelas, nyatanya nggak langsung ke kelasnya malah melipir ke pojokan sepi belakang sekolah. Habisnya dia males sama guru Bahasa Inggris yang tiap pelajaran nunjuk dia terus dengan alasan dia siswa pindahan dan pasti pinter Bahasa Inggris. Kan Kenta jadi kesel tiap saat dijadiin objek suruh-suruhan terus. Mana kalau habis kelas pasti dia terus yang di suruh bawain buku ke ruangannya, tambah sebel deh dia.

Alhasil di sinilah Kenta nongkrong, tempat biasanya Sanggyun nyebat. Terlihat bekas puntung-puntung rokok yang berserakan beserta abunya dan yang membikin dia makin kaget adalah kondom bekas yang ada di saluran air. ' _Gila! Ini Sanggyun nyebat ama siapa sik?!_ '

"Kan udah dibilang, pake seragam yang bener kalo gak mau gue hukum," ucap sebuah suara berat dan desisan mengerikan.

Kenta membeku. Dia tahu betul itu suara siapa, Donghan. Dan sekarang Kenta nggak berani buat nengok ke belakang karena suara itu berganti ke suara langkah yang pelan tapi pasti.

Sebuah tangan hangat menyibakkan rambut Kenta yang panjang dari sisi kanan ke sisi kirinya hingga memperlihatkan telinganya yang memerah dan leher jenjangnya yang putih bersih.

"Elu patut dihukum karena nggak dengerin omongan gue," bisikan ditelinga Kenta berakhir dengan sebuah kuluman di cupingnya yang memerah.

Bibir itu mulai turun ke lehernya, mengecupi ringan dan juga menghisap kuat-kuat membuat tanda merah keunguan di sana. Kalau bagian _make up photoshoot_ nya tau, habislah Kenta dimarahi.

"Dong…Hhan…" sebuah panggilan atau lebih tepatnya desahan lolos dari si gingsul.

Yang dipanggil malah menulikan telinganya dan asik dengan kegiatan menandai si gingsul. Tangan kanannya menelusup di pinggang Kenta dan bergerak melepaskan tiap kancing _blazer_ Kenta, sedang tangan kirinya mengusap-usap lembut paha Kenta dibalik rok pendeknya. Usapan Donghan semakin naik ke pangkal pahanya dan menyentuh pintu ke surga dunia yang masih terbalut kain celana dalamnya yang mulai basah. Kenta yang sadar akan kelakuan Ketua Komdis satu ini langsung menjauhkan tangan Donghan dari sumber kenikmatannya.

Donghan menurut dan malah menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membalikkan tubuh Kenta. Ia memandangi Kenta yang masih setengah memejamkan matanya, juga keringat di pelipis dan dahinya yang membuat setengah poninya juga basah. Dengan tangan kanannya Donghan membelai lembut wajah Kenta dan menarik dagunya untuk menciumnya pelan. Ciuman yang dilanjutkan dengan pangutan-pangutan lembut sebelum akhirnya Donghan berhasil menelusupkan lidahnya untuk mengabsen gigi Kenta.

Donghan memiringkan wajahnya untuk memperdalam lidahnya menjelajahi rongga mulut Kenta. Badan Kenta yang semakin melemah kini sepenuhnya ditopang Donghan sebelum Donghan mendorongnya pelan dan akhirnya punggung Kenta bersandar pada dinding.

Masih dengan pangutan di bibir, Donghan melepas _blazer pressbody_ Kenta.

Sreett.

 _Blazer_ Kenta terlepas alias robek dan menyisakan onggokan kain di lantai berdebu di bawahnya. Jangan salahkan Donghan yang tidak berperi ke _blazer_ an dan merobeknya begitu saja, tapi salahkan pemiliknya yang memodif hingga kelewat kecil hingga tak ada pilihan lain selain merobeknya.

Donghan lanjut melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja Kenta atau lebih tepatnya merobek (lagi) saking susahnya ngelepasin satu-satu (jangan tanya kemana dasinya, Kenta kan nggak pernah pake dasi). Sukses dengan melepaskan _blazer_ Kenta, Donghan juga melepaskan _blazer_ miliknya dan melepas seluruh kancing kemeja putihnya menunjukkan absnya yang masih samar-samar dengan bulir-bulir keringat di sana.

Kini bibirnya beralih ke leher Kenta lagi dan mulai turun ke tulang belikat dan ke dada Kenta. Membuat beberapa tanda merah keunguan di sana dan dengan kedua tangannya berjuang melepas kaitan bra milik Kenta di balik kemeja yang sengaja tidak dilepasnya. Donghan hanya menarik dan menurunkannya hingga sebatas perut, membuat pandangannya tidak terhalang dari dua bulatan yang kenyal itu.

Ia menggoda ujungnya yang sudah menegang dengan memainkan lidahnya di sana. Hal ini sukses membuat lenguhan lolos dari dari bibir si gingsul. Si gingsul yang entah sejak kapan tangannya sudah berada di tengkuk Donghan mulai bergerak ke atas dan meremas acak rambut Donghan. Tangan kiri Donghan tidak diam saja, tapi ia meremas dan memelintir puting Kenta yang kemerahan dan mengacung. Tangan yang lain rupanya menelusup dibalik rok pendek Kenta dan mengelus klitoris di balik celana dalam yang sudah basah sedari tadi. Dengan cekatan, ia melepas celana dalam milik Kenta untuk mempermudah merangsang si model cantik yang hanya bisa pasrah dan menahan desah.

Puas mengusapi titik rangsang di klitoris Kenta, tangannya beralih memasuki lubang surganya dan membuat gerakan keluar masuk diiringi gerakan memutar atau mengocok. Kenta merapatkan kakinya dan mendesah pelan. Satu jari. Dua jari. Tiga jari. Dan desah Kenta semakin tak tertahan karena gerakan tiga jari Donghan yang panjang-panjang itu semakin mengobrak-abrik dirinya.

"Ahh! Ahh!"

"Menikmati hukumanmu hm?" pertanyaan retoris yang membuat sebal sekaligus kesal yang dilontarkan Donghan saat melepaskan pangutannya di puting Kenta. Kenta mungkin saja sudah melorot jatuh lantaran lututnya yang amat lemas kalau saja Donghan tidak menahankan lututnya di antara kakinya dan tangan kanannya dipinggang.

Ini memang bukanlah sebuah kesempatan Kenta untuk meraup udara tanpa gangguan. Karena Donghan yang sudah menurunkan ritsletingnya dan mengeluarkan Donghan kecil (yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil) dari sangkarnya yang sudah menggembung, bersiap menjebol Kenta. Donghan menyibakkan rok Kenta dan menarik satu kakinya melingkari pingangnya.

"Aww!" Kenta setengah menjerit ketika milik Donghan menerobosnya sedang Donghan mendesis pelan menikmati cengkraman Kenta.

Semakin dalam Donghan memasuki Kenta, semakin kuat Kenta meremas bahu Donghan. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dibalik bahu Donghan dan matanya ia pejamkan kuat-kuat untuk menahan sakit. Kini sudah masuk semua bagian Donghan dan mulai hilang juga rasa sakit Kenta yang berlanjut jadi nikmat karena gerakan keluar-masuk yang Donghan lakukan tepat menabrak di titik kenikmatan terdalamnya.

Tusukan-tusukan berirama yang membuat Kenta sesaat terasa penuh dan kosong secara bergantian. Matanya terpejam dan terbuka dan bibirnya tak henti mendesahkan nama Donghan.

"Emhh Dong…Hhhann…."

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Semua desahan yang oleh Donghan diartikan sebagai permohonan meminta lebih dalam, lebih kuat dan lebih cepat. Permintaan yang akan dikabulkan dengan senang hati oleh si Ketua Komdis.

Sebuah gelombang kenikmatan yang akan datang dan membuat Kenta bergetar. Donghan yang menyadari ini segera mempercepat tusukannya dan membiarkan si gingsul semakin gelisah mendekati klimaksnya.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Donghan!"

Kenta yang setengah berteriak mencapai klimaksnya sedang Donghan menggeram menahan desah di balik telinga Kenta. Kalau tidak dengan himpitan Donghan ke dinding, sudah dipastikan Kenta jatuh melorot ke lantai saking lemasnya.

"Sekarang, udah gak ada alasan lagi buat gak pake seragam sesuai aturan," ucap Donghan diiringi senyum tipisnya dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan yang mendarat di bibir Kenta.

Mata Kenta yang setengah terpejam masih menikmati sisa semburan cairan hangat Donghan di dalamnya, pikirannya tak beralih ke onggokan kain seragamnya. Perasaan penuh dan hangat oleh sperma Donghan yang juga meleleh turun ke paha membuat Kenta yang tiba-tiba tersadar kalau mereka lupa nggak pake kondom.

Menyadari hal yang sama, Donghan cuma nyengir dan menampakkan wajah setengah idiot yang seterusnya akan dibenci Kenta. Kalau tenaganya sudah kembali nanti, pastikan Donghan babak belur karena hantaman Kenta.

"Loh? Kok balik, Gyun?" tanya Taehyun bingung yang melihat muka Sanggyun cemberut dan berjalan tergesa dari arah _basecamp_ nya.

"Ada yang make, udah pindah aja," jawab Sanggyun sambil menarik Taehyun yang masih kebingungan ke tangga menuju atap.

"Hah?" Taehyun masih bingung dan tidak habis pikir dengan Sanggyun yang baru beberapa waktu lalu meminta jatah di tempat biasa malah menariknya pergi.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Makasih ya yang udah mampir dan kasih review buat fanfict ini! Kalian bener-bener kasih semangat ke aku buat lanjutin fanfict ini, sampe terharu aku tuh :') Oh ya tungguin fanfict lainnya ya! Bakal ada fanfict baru xOC as you!

 _Love you all!_


End file.
